


Helping Will and Sansa

by wbh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happiness and Puppies, apparently my thing is taking characters who are normally traumatized and giving them a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: ""Will Graham goes to a dog park with Sansa Stark, and they just have a nice day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Will and Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Some mention of violence on par with what is seen/implied in both Hannibal and Game of Thrones.
> 
> I don't even know anymore, I just want my favs to be happy.
> 
> For Sloth_Exits :)

Jack had only been questioning of the sole witness on their latest case for fifteen minutes before Will couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t just that he had Winston waiting in the car, having been on the way home from the vet when Jack called him. And it wasn’t just that he’d had barely any sleep last night. It was also because their witness looked just as tired and ready to leave as he did. Ms. Sansa Stark was clearly still upset by what she’d seen – so was Will, really, although for very different reasons. No one wanted to start their day by stumbling upon a host of bodies with the skin flayed off. Much less one that had been arranged to look like a royal hunt, complete with flayed fox. The young, slim red-head kept fidgeting in her chair even though she hadn’t done anything wrong other than find a nightmare displayed in an art gallery, and kept shooting glances at Will like he was her only lifeline. Well, Will mused, he’d been worse things for worse people.

“Jack,” Will finally interrupted. “I think we’ve got everything we need. Don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Jack looked a little irritated at having been interrupted, but even he couldn’t really disagree with Will. Their only path moving forward on the case at this point was forensics, and while that meant Beverly, Zeller, and Price would have a late night, there was really no reason for Will to stick around. And certainly no reason to keep questioning Sansa any longer.

“Yes alright,” Jack relented. “Why don’t you take Ms. Stark home? I believe we left her without transportation when we asked her to follow us in.”

Sansa looked beyond relieved and almost shot up from her chair, making a beeline for Will and the door. He opened it for her and guided her down the halls of the Behavior Sciences wing of the FBI headquarters toward the exit.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Will said, as a conversation starter, “but my dog’s in the car.”

Sansa perked up at that. “Oh that’s not a problem,” she said, sounding slightly happy for the first time since Will met her. “What’s it’s name?”           

“Winston,” Will answered, opening the door to finally let them both outside. He squinted against the bright sunlight and pointed to his car. He’d been lucky enough to snag a spot near the entrance as he rushed to follow Jack and the body back to headquarters. “I think he’s excited to see us.”

Winston, visible through the back windows of the car, had spotted Will and was wagging his tail and barking happily. Will tried to quiet his chuckle at the sight, thinking Sansa probably wouldn’t appreciate any levity after the morning she’d had, but glanced over to see a small smile creep onto her face.

Will opened the passenger door for Sansa and then went around to sit in the driver’s seat. Winston snuffled into his shoulder happily and then started licking Sansa’s face.

“Winston!” Will admonished, trying to push his overly friendly dog back into his section of the car. “Sorry about that,” he added, turning to Sansa.

She didn’t seem to bothered though. If anything, her smile had grown a little. “It’s alright,” she said. “I’m glad he likes me.”

Will smiled back at her. “So, where to?” he asked.

Sansa’s smile dropped off her face pretty quickly. “I suppose I should go home…” she trailed off. Will could see clearly she didn’t want to, he didn’t need his special insight for that. He did need it to see that she lived alone, had once had a large family but didn’t any longer, and really wanted some company after her morning of horror.

“You know,” he said slowly, wondering as he spoke if this was a terrible idea, “Winston has been trapped in the car for most of the morning. I really should take him for a walk. If you’re not in a rush?”

Sansa didn’t answer right away. Will could tell she was trying to convince herself that going with him and his dog was probably a bad idea, and that she would be better off locking herself in her apartment as soon as possible and never coming out. He stayed quiet.

Sansa took a deep breath. “Let’s go to the park,” was her answer.

Will nodded, turned the car on, and started driving.

It was actually a perfect day to go to the dog park. Sunny, but not too hot. The park was already filled with other people and their dogs, small packs forming and playing, obviously familiar with each other. Will was almost sad he didn’t have his other dogs with him. He wondered if they would smell the adventure on Winston when they got home, and get jealous.

Sansa already looked like some of the weight of her morning had been lifted off of her. Just being out in the sun had clearly done her good, finally cleansing her of the fluorescent dismalness of Jack’s office. It also helped that Winston was beside himself with excitement and trying to play with her. After the third or fourth time he’d bounded away only to come rushing back with a stick not for Will, but for Sansa, she finally let out a very quiet laugh and took him up on the offered game of fetch.

Will and Sansa sat on a bench for a while, watching Winston rushing toward and away from them, so pleased with his stick, tail wagging at top speed. Sansa didn’t talk, and Will didn’t feel the need to either. He couldn’t keep himself from mirroring her small creeping smile though, happy he’d been able to distract her from her horrible morning, if only for a little while.

Finally Winston seemed finished with his game, and flopped down in front of Sansa, tongue lolling as he rolled over to ask for a belly-rub. Sansa glanced at Will.

“You can pet him,” Will said. “He really means it.”

Sansa’s smile brightened then and she slid of the bench to sit in the grass next to Winston, rubbing his belly and scratching his ears and cooing what a good dog he was at him.

Will stood up and stretched, knowing he really did have to take Sansa home soon. Jack had probably already left several messages on his phone, asking what was taking so long and demanding he come back in as soon as possible to contribute to the forensic analysis. And Sansa might want to call a friend, or shower, or sleep and try to pretend her morning hadn’t gone so horribly wrong. Still…

“You know,” Will said, and Sansa looked up at him from where she was lounged next to Winston, “If we take the long way back to the car, we’ll pass the ice cream stand on the north side of the park.”

Sansa smiled.


End file.
